MiniScènes
by Aslaak
Summary: Mini-Scènes sur House m.d. plus précisément sur le Huddy. Peut contenir des spoilers sur la saison 6 et la saison 7. Genre : Angst, Death, Humor, Romance, Drama.
1. Death Note

_Bonsoir, je poste cette mini-scène (c'est beaucoup plus petit qu'une OS mais pas assez pour être un drabble), pour introduire ma série de…mini-scènes. Celle-ci est la plus drama (à mes yeux) mais je vous promets que dans les autres il n'y a pas de drama (ou pas beaucoup, pardonnez-moi, je suis une sadique). Il peut y avoir des mini-scènes contenant des spoilers sur la saison 6 et 7, dans ce là je préviendrai. Ah oui, excusez-moi d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'othographe._

_Death Note [Spoiler 6x01-02 et 6x22]_

_...J'ai tous fait pour que ça s'arrête, et pourtant ça continue. Peut être n'était-ce pas lié aux pilules ?..._

Il prît sa bouteille de scotch et son tube de vicodine, sans oublier au passage l'ibuprofène. Il s'installa sur le canapé, retirant sa veste puis la jeta au sol. Encore un rêve, juste...un rêve. Pourtant cela paraissait tellement réel. Il s'était encore fait avoir...

_...J'ai même fait une thérapie, mais ça n'a servis à rien. Je suis seul une fois de plus, avec une hallucination qui semblait si vraie et qui me ronge l'être..._

Il ouvrit le flacon d'analgésiques et en prit trois en même temps, buvant une gorgée de whisky pour accompagner. Cela n'avait plus d'importance, il souffrait trop pour vivre. Il avala un nombre important d'ibuprofène avant de boire un peu plus de whisky.

_...J'ai été trop con de ne pas tenter ma chance avant. Je l'aimais et je n'arrivais pas à lui dire. Maintenant c'est trop tard..._

Il reprit une dose importante d'hydrocodone pour accélérer le processus. Il jeta le tube vide par terre et bu entièrement le reste de la bouteille d'alcool faisant de même que pour le flacon.

_...Je suis désolé pour toutes les saloperies que je t'ai faites. J'espère que tu sauras consoler Cuddy. Je te souhaite le meilleur. House._

Il serra les poings en sentant que le breuvage faisait effet. Il ne regrettait pas, il en avait assez de souffrir pour rien. Il espérait juste qu'elle soit heureuse, en l'oubliant.

_PS : Je ne regrette pas, je ne supportais plus d'avoir mal. Je sais que tu m'en voudras, elle aussi surement. Je veux juste que tu prennes soin d'elle, et de toi aussi, j'espère de revoir dans très longtemps..._

Elle entra dans l'appartement et alluma la lumière. Elle se précipita jusqu'au canapé où il était allongé, vérifiant automatiquement son pouls. Elle ne sentit rien, c'était trop tard...Elle prit la lettre qui était posée sur son torse et la lue. Une fois cette tâche achevée, elle prit sa main et pleura à chaudes larmes, ne pouvant croire qu'il était mort. 

_Note à Lisa Cuddy : Je t'aime_


	2. Light

_Light [Aucun spoiler]_

Un feu vert, la lumière de deux phares, l'éblouissement, la surprise. Des cris, un choc, la douleur, le néant.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, toussa légèrement puis se tourna sur le côté droit. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et en ressortit ensanglantée. Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avant de l'apercevoir à quelque mètres de lui. Même dans cette obscurité il arrivait parfaitement à la voir. Il s'empêcha d'hurler son nom et se rapprocha d'elle tant bien que mal, sa jambe le faisant souffrir ainsi que d'autres parties de son corps qu'il ne pouvait définir à l'instant.

Par instinct, il prit son pouls, présent mais faible. Pareil pour sa respiration. Il chercha dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit son portable. Heureusement il n'avait pas été endommagé. Il composa le numéro des secours avec difficulté et essaya de garder son sang froid en leur signalant leur position.

Il remit le téléphone dans sa poche et se rapprocha un peu plus de Cuddy. Il n'avait aucune idée dans quel état elle se trouvait, sa tête, protégée par le casque l'empêchait de voir si elle était blessée. Impossible de l'enlever car elle avait peut être quelque chose de casser. Se résoudre à attendre, c'était la seule chose de raisonnable à faire. Il prit sa main et attendit, seul dans le noir. Il aperçu plusieurs lumières se dirigeaient vers lui avant de sombrer.

L'éblouissement fut total. Il enleva le coussin de derrière sa tête et se le plaqua sur les yeux, grimaçant à cause de l'aveuglement qu'il avait subit. Il le retira doucement, laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la lumière qui régnait dans la pièce. Il replaça l'oreiller à sa position d'origine, observant attentivement l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Cet endroit assez hostile était sans aucun doute une chambre d'hôpital, il en avait côtoyé pas mal il y a quelques années. Mais le problème c'est qu'il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir fait une tentative de suicide ou avoir fait l'imbécile avec des médicaments ces derniers temps. Quand il réalisa pourquoi il était ici, il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et de sortir de son lit. Sa jambe lui faisait mal mais c'était gérable. Il avança fébrilement jusqu'à la porte et sortit de la pièce, se retrouvant ainsi dans un des couloirs de l'hôpital. Il semblait perdu, il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pouvait se trouver. Il vit Wilson à l'autre bout du couloir, n'ayant pas la force d'hurler son nom il préféra venir jusqu'à lui.

Mais plus il avançait, plus il avait mal. Sans compter qu'une infirmière lui ordonnait de retourner dans sa chambre. Il avait du mal à discerner ce qu'elle lui disait mais il parvînt à prononcer quelques mots :  
-Je veux voir Cuddy..._murmura t-il en tentant de passer la jeune femme._  
-Elle va bien, je vous en prie docteur House, vous êtes trop faible, vous devez retourner vous allongez, _répondit-elle en le tenant par les épaules._  
-Je dois demander à...Wilson..._dit-il avant de s'effondrer._ Une chance qu'il y avait un banc à proximité pour le retenir parce que la force unique de l'infirmière n'aurait pu le soutenir.

Elle appela Wilson qui arriva aussi vite qu'il pût, voyant son ami inconscient. Il prit automatiquement son pouls, trop élevé. Il demanda à l'infirmière d'apporter un brancard ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. Elle l'aida à le placer dedans et le transportèrent jusqu'à sa chambre avant de le remettre dans son lit. L'infirmière quitta la pièce et Wilson resta seul avec lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, House ouvrit doucement les yeux, pour ne pas être aveuglé une nouvelle fois. Wilson le fixait bizarrement, l'air inquiet. Oh non...C'était son état ou celui de Cuddy qui l'inquiétait ? Il tremblait à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose.

-Où est Lisa ? _demanda t-il calmement._

House fit les gros yeux, il rêvait ou quoi ? C'était lui qui devait poser cette question, il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait.

-J'allais te demander la même chose, _répondit-il en sentant son cœur battre un peu plus fort._

Wilson soupira et commença à se tordre les mains, signe d'anxiété. House le regardait faire et ne bougea pas, il devait se calmer, se contrôler. Après avoir pris une grande une inspiration, il se leva mais Wilson le bloqua.

-Retourne t'allonger ! Nous allons la retrouver ! _dit-il pour rassurer House._  
-Je suis le seul qui sait où elle va lorsqu'elle ne sait pas quoi faire et puis je veux la voir, _signala t-il en prenant sa canne.__  
_-D'accord, mais je viens avec toi, _soupira t-il en suivant son ami._

Un peu plus tard, ils la trouvèrent assise sur une marche d'escaliers en train de sangloter. House s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle :  
-Un problème ? _demanda t-il avec un léger sourire.__  
_  
Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit avant de l'embrasser. Wilson, qui trouvait ça assez gênant, s'éclipsa pour les laisser tout les deux.

-J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave, _dit-elle à bout de souffle, posant son front contre le sien.__  
_-Je pensais la même chose pour toi, _répondit-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui._  
-House...Mes côtes..._murmura t-elle.__  
_-Désolé, _dit-il en reculant légèrement._

Elle le regardait en souriant, le voir désolé était assez surprenant et la lumière qui brillait dans ses yeux était totalement inédite. Après leur accident ça lui faisait plaisir qu'il s'inquiète pour elle, elle trouvait ça rassurant, la petite lueur qui logeait dans ses yeux montrant qu'il tenait à elle...


	3. Amnesia

_Amnesia [Aucun Spoiler]_

Chaud, il avait chaud. Normal pour une journée de mai se disait-il, ou de juin, peut être même de juillet. Il ne savait plus, il l'avait oublié. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait chaud, ni pourquoi il se sentait mal. Quelque chose lui manquait mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Beaucoup de questions pour très peu de réponses. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec difficulté, clignant plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la lumière du soleil. Il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital, avec une couverture posée sur son corps, voilà pourquoi il avait chaud. Mais pourquoi se trouvait-il à l'hôpital ? Il soupira en fermant les yeux, une réponse donnée, une nouvelle question à élucider.

Quand il ouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux, son regard croisa celui d'une jeune femme. Elle avait dû surement pleurer vu ses yeux rougis et son maquillage qui avait coulé. Son coeur manqua un battement quand il la vit pour la première fois, c'est comme s'il l'aimait depuis toujours. Tant de questions lui vint à l'esprit à ce moment là, une se distingua un peu plus des autres, il la choisit mais il le regretta aussitôt :  
Qui êtes vous ? _demanda t-il faiblement.__  
_Elle ne répondit pas, faisant juste apercevoir une expression de tristesse sur son si beau visage avant de sortir de la chambre.

Avait-il fait une bourde ? Quelque chose lui disait que cette personne était importante pour lui, et c'était réciproque apparemment. Son coeur se serra quand il comprit qu'il l'avait blessée. Il ne voulait pas faire ça, c'était juste qu'il ne savait pas, et qu'il voulait savoir.

Il avait mal à la tête, d'une main il toucha la zone endolorie et sentit une plaie. C'était ça la cause de son incapacité à savoir ? Il voulut demander à la femme, espérant qu'elle reviendrait le voir. Il avait des tas de questions à lui poser, se promettant d'essayer de ne pas la blesser encore une fois.

Quand elle réapparut sur le pas de la porte, elle était accompagnée cette fois ci d'un homme brun, avec d'épais sourcils. Son visage lui était lui aussi familier.

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et prit sa main, en attendant que l'homme aux sourcils marrons prenne la parole :  
-Sais-tu qui tu es ? demanda t-il en redoutant la réponse.

Il réfléchit un instant et eût un flash de quelqu'un criant après lui "House". Cela devait être son nom pensa t-il, maintenant son prénom c'était...

Il resserra l'emprise de sa main sur celle de la jeune femme et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de d'entendre dans sa tête, cette femme, qui lui murmurait dans l'oreille avec une voix remplie de désir, Grégory...

Il répondit alors à l'homme en face de lui, qui semblait s'être inquiété du temps qu'il mettait pour lui répondre. Il lui demanda ensuite s'il se souvenait du nom de la jeune femme ainsi que lui même. Très peu de temps pour trouver que cette si jolie femme n'était qu'autre que Lisa Cuddy, qu'il définissait comme plus qu'une simple connaissance, en prenant compte de ce qu'il pouvait voir dans ses flashs...

Il mit un certain un certain temps avant de trouver qui était cet homme. James Wilson, son meilleur ami, à qui il piquait souvent son repas d'après ses souvenirs.

House demanda finalement pourquoi il se trouvait à l'hôpital. Lisa prit la parole et lui répondit qu'il avait eu un accident de moto, sans gravité apparente, malgrès le fait qu'il soit blesser à l'arrière de la tête, causant alors une amnésie passagère.

Il demanda à Wilson de les laisser seuls, ce que ce dernier fit en s'éclipsant rapidement de la pièce. House lui fit une place sur le lit pour qu'elle vienne près de lui. Ce qu'elle fit aussitôt, se serrant le plus possible contre lui. Il replaça une mèche derrière son oreille et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'avait pas oublié son odeur, ni sa voix, ni le goût sucré qu'avaient ses lèvres. Il se retira à contre coeur et lui sourit tristement, n'osant croiser son regard. Il se demanda s'il allait se rappeler de tout, s'inquiétant pour sa carrière de médecin.  
Cela prendra un peu de temps mais ta mémoire reviendra entièrement peu à peu, dit-elle calmement comprenant ce qui l'inquiétait.  
Il sourit légèrement et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois en approfondissant un peu plus.  
-Je t'aime, dit-elle à bout de souffle contre ses lèvres.  
-Je sais, je ne l'ai jamais oublié répondit-il en l'étreignant un peu plus fort, plongeant la tête dans sa nuque, humant son odeur qui malgré l'amnésie, restait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire.


	4. Too late Or not

_Too late…Or not [Spoiler 6x22__ Remake]_

_Disclaimers : Je n'ai pas été payé pour écrire cette fiction et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage). Cela vaut pour toutes mes autres fictions._

Un courant d'air frais semblait lui caresser lui visage. Il porta un dernier regard à l'entrée de la salle de bain, espérant au fond de lui que quelqu'un viendrait l'empêcher de faire une connerie. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer d'analyser la situation. Il n'était jamais tombé aussi bas, ou peut être la fois où il s'était mutilé la main. Il n'arrivait plus à aligner plus d'une pensée cohérente à la fois, pourtant il ne l'avait toujours pas avalé. Tant d'efforts pour retourner au point de départ. Sauf qu'il ne lutait pas pour ne pas en prendre, mais pour en prendre. Il voulait le faire mais ne pouvait pas, il n'en avait pas la force. Si c'est pour retourner dans une vie de drogué, seul et avec aucune raison de vivre, autant mourir maintenant.

Sa vue se brouilla, il cru voir quatre pilules dans sa main, alors qu'à la base, il n'y en avait que deux. Du moins il croyait. Une partie du miroir brisé qui avait éclaté en mille morceaux et eut atterris sur le sol froid de la pièce reflétait ce qu'il était à présent. Un homme faible, misérable, ayant perdu à jamais celle qu'il aimait.

Il jeta les médicaments sur le mur avec violence. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, laissant une larme coulait sur sa joue allant se noyer dans sa barbe de trois jours. Il se trouvait pathétique, il était au fond du trou...

Le morceau de verre attira son attention, cassé en pointe ce qui devait être assez tranchant, parfait...Il le saisit de sa main et respira profondément avant de l'enfoncer dans son bras gauche lui arrachant un cri de douleur qui se transformait en un rire nerveux.

Son corps entier convulsa ce qui provoqua la perte de l'objet brillant, tombant sur le sol, laissant couler quelques gouttes de sang. Il perdit conscience et tomba sur le côté, sa tête heurtant la matière dure qui recouvrait le par terre de la salle de bain, tremblant de tous son être, de douleur et de froid.

Il pouvait entendre une voix familière lui parler. Deux doigts vinrent se poser sur son cou, pour contrôler son pouls probablement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent péniblement et il observa la femme qui était accroupie à côté de lui. Il regarda son bras qui avait un bandage, se demandant où elle avait trouvé ça.

-Dans la trousse à pharmacie, _dit-elle d'une voix calme et posée comme pour répondre à sa question silencieuse. __  
_-Vous ne devriez pas être là, l'autre nain va s'inquiéter, _répliqua t-il en se redressant, calant ainsi son dos contre la baignoire._  
-J'ai rompu..._déclara t-elle en baissant la tête._  
-Quoi ? _demanda t-il incrédule._  
-Je suis dans ma nouvelle maison, avec mon fiancée mais la seule personne qui je pense c'est toi, _répondit-elle en prenant sa main valide._  
Elle continua :  
-J'ai juste besoin de savoir si entre toi et moi ça peut marcher...  
Il posa une main sur son bras ce qui la fit frissonner.  
-Tu penses que je peut m'améliorer ?  
-Je ne sais pas...  
-Parce que je suis la personne la plus bousillée du monde..._avoua t-il en la regardant dans les yeux._  
-Je sais...Je t'aime, j'aimerais que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, finit-elle avec un léger sourire.  
Il approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes et les caressa un moment avant de les scellées. Il avait toujours sa main sur son épaule, elle sur son torse. Il se retira légèrement et prit la parole :  
-J'ai cru que c'était trop tard, _avoua t-il en évitant son regard._  
-Plus maintenant_, dit-elle en le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux._  
-Oui..., _répondit-il doucement avant de poser de nouveaux sa bouche sur la sienne._ Donnant une chance à une possible relation, la drogue et la douleur loin derrière lui.


	5. I want to stay here with you

_Une Nouvelle mini-scène pour vous, enjoy ;)_

_No spoilers_

_Pas à moi, pas de sous_

_I want to stay here with you_

C'était le soir, assez tard, 22h et quelques, l'hôpital était désert. Cuddy était dans son bureau, fatiguée, étudiant un dossier d'administration. Elle devait finir cette corvée pour le lendemain, ayant prévenue sa nounou pour qu'elle garde Rachel cette nuit, elle pouvait pleinement se focaliser sur le dossier. House était lui aussi resté à l'hôpital, il savait que sa compagne était ici et il vraiment envie d'aller la voir. Il ouvrit la porte du bureau et Cuddy le vit s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Il prit sa main gauche, l'empêchant alors d'écrire, et posa un doux baiser sur celle-ci tout en regardant celle à qui elle appartenait. "Can I work ?" lui demanda t-elle souriante, un petit "Yeah..." s'échappa de sa bouche et il lâcha doucement la main de Lisa. Il s'adossa plus confortablement contre le sofa et continua alors de l'observer en silence. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle lui dit qu'il pouvait partir s'il le voulait, qu'il n'était pas obligé de l'attendre ici. Greg lui répondit avec un petit sourire "I want stay here, with you...", elle lui rendit se sourire et se replongea dans son dossier. 23h, elle avait presque fini, plus que quelques signatures à faire mais elle pourrait les faire le lendemain, et Greg, à ses côtés, dormait paisiblement. Elle se leva pour prendre une couverture et la posa sur lui, qui, dû à la proximité de leurs visages, sentant son souffle le caresser, ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans les siens, qui étaient d'une couleur bleu océan. Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils restèrent un petit moment à s'embrasser avant que Lisa lui dise, se reculant légèrement "I have finished.", il sourit et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, content qu'ils puissent enfin rentrer.


	6. Le Lion et la Tigresse

Et voici la publication de mes autres mini-scènes =)

Le Lion et la Tigresse

House rugit, se leva et s'étira. À la vue du soleil levant on pouvait le voir au loin, partir à la chasse. De son côté, Cuddy faisait calmement la toilette à son bébé. House était en train de courir après une antilope quand il s'arrêta net. Il la vit, près d'un arbre, en train de surveiller le petit tigre qui jouait avec un mulot. Logiquement, pour un lion, sa femelle devait être une lionne, mais il avait toujours aimé contredire les règles. Et puis, il était tombé amoureux au premier regard. Il avança vers elle, moitié craintif, moitié envoûté. Elle détourna la tête vers l'animal qui avançait dans sa direction, elle se leva et attrapa par le cou son bébé et le blotti contre elle, voulant le protéger. Il continua d'avancer, ignorant ce geste de prudence. Elle ne l'avait pas attaqué, c'était bon signe. À quelques centimètres d'elle, il se stoppa, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas. Il s'assit donc, la fixant silencieusement. Elle le regardait de la même manière, le bébé tigre se défit alors de l'emprise de sa maman et vint caresser House avec sa tête. Même avec cette différence qui les séparaient leur amour était réciproque...

House ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par les doux rayons du soleil. Souriant, il se tourna vers sa compagne, qui était elle aussi réveillée. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Ce baiser fut interrompu par les cris de Rachel qui venait de se réveiller. Avant que toute chose se passe, il lui dit qu'il avait rêver d'eux cette nuit. Il lui dit qu'ils étaient en train de vivre un moment d'une douceur et d'un amour extrême et que Rachel vint alors le détruire. Elle sourit à ce qu'il venait de dire et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser encore une fois. C'est alors que le bébé tigre réclama encore sa maman, causant à nouveau la déception de celle-ci...


	7. Culpabilité

Culpabilité

Elle était encore assise dans l'ambulance, près de son corps encore dans le brancard. Elle fixait ses yeux qui s'étaient fermés depuis un bon moment. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait le bon choix, elle avait hésité et maintenant il était mort. Pourtant c'était juste une infection banale, qui pouvait arriver, mais tellement terrible quand elle fait mourir des gens. Elle n'aurait pas pu le sauver, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Elle laissa une larme s'échapper. Il était là, juste devant la porte de l'hôpital, la regardant fixement, juste à quelques mètres d'elle.  
-Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir, dit-il avec une voix qui se voulait plus grave que d'habitude.  
Elle regarda le corps s'éloigner d'elle, emporté par des infirmiers, puis détourna son regard vers l'homme qui lui avait parlé. Elle regarda son regard bleu acier, qui s'était un peu assombrit. Il l'avait vouvoyer parce que ce n'était pas son genre de réconforter les gens, il préférait leur parler avec une voix assez grave, c'était plus simple pour lui. Elle s'avança vers lui et il la prit dans ses bras, la collant contre son torse. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou et il l'étreignit un peu plus fort.  
-Tu n'aurais pas pu le sauver, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.  
-Je sais...répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.  
Il la regardait avec un air d'incompréhension.  
-Je sais que même s'il avait était opéré à l'hôpital on aurait rien pu faire. C'est juste que cela me fait penser à ce que tu as vécu, finit-elle avec un sourire triste.  
Il avait posé la tête sur son épaule, son regard était devenu gris, il soupira avant de dire avec une voix froide :  
-Moi c'était pire...  
Il avait l'impression qu'il n'aurait pas du dire ça. Elle s'était tût et ne fit aucun mouvement.  
-Mais maintenant c'est moi que tu vas épouser, dit-il en souriant.  
Un large sourire vint s'afficher sur son visage, elle toucha instinctivement sa bague et le regarda dans les yeux. Il se pencha doucement vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Cela n'avait plus d'importance de se cacher pour faire ça vu que tout l'hôpital était au courant, ils avaient eu quelques problèmes avec le conseil d'administration mais ce fut très vite régler. Ils se décrochèrent à bout de souffle et il lui murmura à l'oreille en plaisantant :  
-Pense à ce soir...  
Ses paroles la firent sourire, effectivement, depuis quelques années, c'est à dire depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il faisaient des parties de poker régulièrement avec l'équipe, y comprit numéro Treize, Sam et Wilson. Et à chaque fois, House, avec l'aide de Lisa, s'amusait à plumer ce pauvre Jimmy Criquet...


	8. Me too

Me too...

Soleil, chaleur, plage, sable, océan, eau...House avait décidé de "sécher les cours" et d'emmener Cuddy à Redondo Beach. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas aller travailler surtout sans raisons, mais elle trouvait cela excitant et elle aimerait essayer. Le matin même, House appela l'hôpital pour prévenir de son absence se justifiant par le fait qu'il allait rendre visite à ses collègues de Mayfield, à présent guéris. De son côté, elle trouva comme excuse, basique certes, qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle avait des nausées. Bref, ils partirent avec la moto de House, ce qu'accepta Cuddy ce qui surprit House et le fit sourire. Ils prirent d'abord leur petit déjeuner dans un restaurant non loin de la plage puis partirent enfin vers leur destination. Une fois confortablement installés contre un tronc d'arbre, près d'un feu éteint, Cuddy posa sa tête sur l'épaule de House et mît sa main sur son torse. House était silencieux, il profitait du moment et pensait à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Il savait que cette journée ne se reproduira pas plusieurs fois car il ne pouvait ignorer son travail et Rachel. Cela faisait un bon moment que le silence pesait, les laissant dans leurs pensées, jusqu'à ce que House vienne briser ce silence :

-Tu te rappelle de la première fois où nous sommes venus ici ? demanda t-il, jouant avec le sable chaud.  
-C'était le jour où tu m'avais invité, on était tous les deux sur cette plage, et tu as avoué les sentiments que tu avais pour moi...répondit-elle calmement.  
-Exact, c'était juste avant notre première fois...  
Cuddy souriait, House avait arrêté de jouer avec le sable et la regardé paisiblement.  
-Écoute, je suis désolé de tout ce que je t'ai dis pendant toutes ces années...déclara t-il en recommençant à s'amuser avec le sable clair.  
-Greg...Elle l'avait tapé légèrement sur le torse et le regardait de son air lassé.  
-Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Je ne fait que y penser, je tenais à m'excuser ! Il la regardait à présent dans les yeux.  
-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Greg...  
-Mais je...  
-Tais-toi...Elle le fit taire en l'embrassant, plaçant sa main derrière sa nuque. Il approfondit le baiser, la collant un peu plus à lui, cela lui fit repenser à la dernière fois où ils étaient venus ici. À bout de souffle, elle se décrocha et regardait dans ses yeux.  
-Tu acceptes mes excuses ?  
-Oui...  
Il souriait.  
-Je t'aime...dit-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
-Moi aussi...répondit-il en un murmure contre ses lèvres.


	9. Sexual tension

Il arrivait tranquillement dans le hall d'entrée où il informa les infirmières de son arrivée comme à son habitude avant d'aller dans son bureau. S'asseyant sur sa chaise, sortant ses affaires de son sac, il se dit que cette journée allait être ennuyante en voyant les nombreux papiers présents sur son bureau. Mais bon, régler ceci faisait malheureusement parti du métier d'oncologue...Du côté de son ami, il était arrivé à l'heure pour une fois, ce qui étonna fortement les infirmières et médecins présents sans le hall. Lunettes de soleil et en blouson de moto, vêtement habituel de House, il n'eut même pas besoin d'informer les infirmières de son arrivée, étant déjà remarqué. Ce matin, ils avaient décide de venir au boulot séparément, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, lui en moto, elle en voiture. Entrant dans son bureau, marmonnant un "bonjour", jetant son sac sur la grande table et prenant le dossier de son cas que lui tendait Taub, il s'assit confortablement et écoutait son équipe qui avait déjà commencé à proposer des diagnostics. Les test basiques étant déjà fait, House voulait faire une biopsie, mais il fallait aller voir Cuddy dans son bureau. Il ordonna donc à ses collègues de venir avec lui pour qu'ils argumentent sur la nécessité d'une biopsie. Mais d'un autre côté, House faisait ça pour s'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'il pouvait regretté. Une fois dans le bureau de la doyenne, les médecins commençaient à argumenter en faveur de leur demande sauf House et Cuddy qui restaient silencieux, se regardant droit dans les yeux. Une fois que les médecins aient fini de parler, Cuddy acquiesça pour la biopsie ne quittant toujours pas son compagnon des yeux ce qui lui provoqua une vague de chaleur. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de la regarder, il sortit du bureau suivit de ses employés. Taub, Foreman et Chase partis faire la biopsie, House partit alors vers le bureau de Wilson, entra évidemment sans frapper et s'assit en face de lui, qui avait le nez dans la paperasse. House se mît alors à parler :  
-J'ai couché avec Cuddy.  
Wilson releva la tête, enleva ses lunettes et regarda son ami d'un air inquiet.  
-Tu reprends de la vicodine ?  
-Mais non ! Je suis sérieux !  
-Ok, juste pour ton information Cuddy était encore avec Lucas il y a quelques jours.  
-Je sais, mais elle a quitté parce qu'elle m'aimait, répondit House en souriant.  
-..., il était les yeux grands ouverts et stupéfait, House avait-il encore halluciné ?  
-Si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'as qu'à lui demander, déclara House se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte voyant que Wilson ne réagissait pas.  
-Wilson, savez- vous où est...  
Cuddy était rentré dans le bureau de Wilson sans frapper et House venait de la couper en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres sous les yeux stupéfaits de Wilson.  
-House..., finit-elle sa phrase sous le choc.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est au courant, rassura House.  
Ils sortirent tous les deux du bureau alors que Wilson venait d'ouvrir grand la bouche. Cuddy dit à House de la rejoindre dans son bureau lorsqu'il aura finit son cas. House retourna alors dans son bureau où ses larbins l'attendaient ayant trouvé ce qu'avait le patient, cancer du cerveau révélé par la biopsie et par un autre symptôme. Satisfait, House partit vers le bureau de Cuddy qui avait les stores fermés, entra sans frapper et, juste après avoir fermer la porte avait déjà ses lèvres posées sur celles de Cuddy qui s'était jetée dans ses bras. Se retirant doucement, House lui dit à bout de souffle :  
-J'ai eu envie de t'embrasser toute la journée...  
-Moi aussi...elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, légèrement cette fois, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.  
-Tu crois que pour satisfaire cette tension, on pourrait...  
-Non ! Elle le tapa sur le torse outrée mais elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.  
-Et comment va t-on faire alors ? demanda t-il en souriant.  
Pour unique réponse, elle pressa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et plaça ses mains derrière sa nuque. House se recula et lui signala :  
-La tension est apaisée, pour l'instant...Tu crois qu'on peut faire ça dès que l'on peut dans l'hôpital ? demanda t-il avec une moue d'enfant.  
-D'accord...  
Il l'embrassa, en approfondissant cette fois ci, profitant un dernier instant de cet « apaisement ». Au pire, ils pourront toujours se rattraper cette nuit...


	10. Surpris

Suite de Sexual Tension

Quelques jours après avoir imposer les nouvelles règles, avec juste quelques baisés volés dès qu'ils se voyaient, House et Cuddy étaient satisfaits, Wilson toujours aussi curieux voulant en savoir plus sur leur relation mais House ne lui disait rien. Bref, tout se passer bien à l'hôpital de Princeton Plainsboro, personne mis à part Wilson ne savait qu'ils étaient ensemble, et l'équipe qui n'était pas certaine mais avait quelques soupçons. Sauf que House aurait du rester dans son bureau, à résoudre un cas, au lieu d'aller voir sa compagne dans son bureau. House était entré dans le bureau qui avait les stores fermés, se rapprocha de Cuddy qui s'était levée et l'embrassa fougueusement, l'entourant de ses bras musclés, la rapprochant un peu plus de lui. À bout de souffle, il se décrocha et commença à déposer de doux baisers sur le cou de sa compagne ce qui lui fit émettre de petits gémissements.  
-Greg...Je croyais qu'on avait dit qu'on ne le faisait pas ici...  
-Je sais...Mais j'ai trop envie...S'il te plaît...juste une fois..., supplia t-il en continuant à l'embrasser sur la nuque.  
Pour toute réponse elle le fit enlever sa veste et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Elle était adosser contre le bureau et il lui avait enlever son chemisier, elle était donc en soutien gorge, lui en chemise à moitié déboutonnée. Il la colla un peu plus à elle et à ce moment là, elle pouvait vraiment sentir qu'il avait envie. House commença à enlever sa chemise quand...  
-Cuddy, je...  
Wilson était entré sans frapper et quand il avait vu ce qui se passait devant ses yeux, il fit automatiquement demi tour en refermant la porte derrière lui, totalement ébahi. House et Cuddy s'étaient arrêtés net quand ils avaient entendu la porte s'ouvrir et ne purent s'empêcher de sourire, soulagés que s'était juste Wilson.  
-Je crois qu'on attendra ce soir avant de continuer...dit House avant de poser un dernier baiser sur le cou.  
Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de remettre son chemisier et lui de reboutonner sa chemise et remettre sa veste. Avant de partir il lui fit un petit sourire et pensa qu'il aurait dû aller en consultations, ça l'aurait occupé un moment. Une visite à Wilson était nécessaire, le pauvre, il allait être traumatisé à vie... À peine rentré dans le bureau de son ami, celui-ci lui dit aussitôt de partir, encore sous le choc.  
-C'est bon House, je te crois ! Maintenant sors s'il te plaît ! Wilson avait fermé les yeux en prononçant cette phrase.  
House repartit alors, fier de lui, vers son bureau pour jouer avec sa balle en attendant que son équipe vienne pour lui signaler un cas, ou que Cuddy vienne ne résistant pas à l'envie de l'embrasser...


	11. Good morning sunshine

House ouvrit les yeux se retourna vers la femme qui était couché à côté de lui et qui était elle aussi réveillée.  
-Bonjour, rayon de soleil...,dit-il en la regardant, souriant.  
-Bonjour...,elle aussi lui souriait.  
-Bien dormi ?  
-Oui...  
House venait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que Rachel commence à pleurer.  
-J'y vais, déclara Cuddy en s'enlevant de l'étreinte de House. Elle mit sa robe de chambre et partit dans la chambre de sa fille. "Heureusement que c'est jour de repos aujourd'hui" se dit House tout en se levant lui aussi. Elle se tenait près du lit de Rachel, la portant dans ses bras, calmant ses pleurs. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et la prit délicatement par le ventre et l'embrassa sur le cou. Elle se retourna pour l'embrasser mais se retira trop rapidement selon House.  
-Tu peux la prendre un instant ? Je vais lui préparer son biberon.  
-Heu...Je...D'accord...,bafouilla t-il.  
Il la prit dans ses bras, d'un air hésitant, pendant que Cuddy alla dans la cuisine. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas l'habitude de porter des enfants dans ses bras. Il rejoignit Cuddy dans la cuisine tandis que Rachel jouait avec la barbe du médecin tout en riant. Lisa s'approcha de House avec le biberon, et tenta de l'embrasser mais sa fille lui donna un coup sur la tête.  
-Je crois qu'elle est jalouse, déclara House amusé.  
Cuddy pris Rachel dans ses bras et celle-ci mit le biberon dans sa bouche.  
-Je vais prendre une douche, dit House partant vers la salle de bain.  
-D'accord.  
Quand Rachel eut fini de boire son biberon, Lisa la posa dans son parc puis s'assit sur le canapé et s'endormit. Une fois douché, House sortit de la salle de bain et repartit dans le salon où il entendit Rachel rire. Il vit Cuddy endormit sur le sofa et vint alors lui poser un doux baiser sur son front. Il prit quelques jouets et posa Rachel maladroitement par terre puis s'assit avec elle. Il jouait avec le piano de la petite, heureusement il ne faisait pas beaucoup de bruit, elle, jouait avec la petite guitare qu'elle possédait. Lisa s'était réveillée et regarda en souriant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Voyant qu'elle s'était réveillée, il se leva et la prit dans ses bras puis l'embrassa. Sauf que ils allaient encore être déranger, par Wilson cette fois-ci. House avait ouvert la porte et son ami avait aussitôt commencer à parler voyant qu'apparemment, il dérangeait.

-Ça te dis de venir au bowling cet après-midi avec Cuddy ?demanda t-il. Il y aura Foreman, Taub, Chase, Sam et moi.  
-Hum d'accord, à quelle heure ?  
-14h ?  
-Okay j'y serai, à tout à l'heure ! House referma la porte et rejoignit Lisa qui avait remit Rachel dans son parc.  
-On va au bowling à 14h, tu crois que la nounou pourra garder Rachel ? demanda t-il en lui poser un baiser dans le cou.  
-Oui bien sur...  
Il la retourna face à lui.  
-Alors, rayon de soleil, on en était où ?  
Il avait dit cela en effleurant ses lèvres, doucement elle sépara le faible espace présent entre eux en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la chambre tout en s'embrassant et tombèrent sur le lit. House, au dessus, enleva sa chemise en murmurant à l'oreille de Lisa :  
-Si j'aurai su, je ne me serais pas habiller...  
Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser mais ils savaient très bien qu'ils allaient être bientôt interrompus. Selon House, ils pourront bien se rattraper à l'hôpital...ou pas.


	12. Strike et révélations

Suite de Good morning sunshine

14h, la nounou était venue chercher Rachel chez Cuddy, celle-ci et son compagnon étaient partis au bowling en moto. Une fois arrivés, ils rentrèrent dans et l'établissement et rejoignirent l'équipe, Wilson et Sam.  
-Prêt à perdre ? demanda House à Chase en posant son blouson sur un fauteuil.  
-Je vous rappelle que la dernière fois, c'est moi qui ait gagné, répondit-il en enfilant ses gants.  
-Peut-être, mais entre temps vous vous êtes fait couper les cheveux, signala House en choisissant sa boule.  
-Vous aussi !  
-À oui c'est vrai, tant pis, je tente ma chance !  
Tous le monde avait choisit sa boule et la partie pouvait commencer.  
-Le perdant paie sa tournée, dit Taub en se préparant à lancer.  
-Pourquoi ? Vous n'avait plus de fric et vous êtes sûre de gagner ? demanda House avec un sourire sarcastique.  
-Vous avez peur ? demanda Taub avec le même air.  
-Oh là non ! Je suis juste votre logique !

Taub lança sa boule, 8 boules sur 10 c'était pas mal du tout. Mais quand les deux dernières quilles étaient à chaque extrémités du jeu, ça posait un problème. La première manche finie, Chase était en tête, suivit de House et de Taub. Puis ensuite les cris de joie et de colère se firent entendre. House et Chase se battaient la première place tandis que Wilson était loin derrière. Dernière manche, House devait faire deux strike pour l'emporter, il lança sa première boule...  
-Strike !  
Deuxième boule...  
-Strike ! J'ai gagné ! cria House en revenant vers ses collègues.  
Vint au tour de Cuddy, double strike elle aussi. House se contentait de sourire en la regardant. Partie terminée, House premier suivit de Chase et de Cuddy, ils s'installèrent à une grande table et commandèrent leur boisson. C'est Wilson qui paya, ayant perdu. House avait commandé un whisky et Cuddy une vodka. Ils commencèrent à boire et à discuter quand Taub posa une question qui provoqua l'arrêt total des discussions de ses collègues :  
-Vous êtes ensemble, demanda t-il en s'adressant à ses patrons.  
Cuddy le regardait les yeux pleins de stupéfaction, House, lui, était calme. Même trop calme, m*rde, qu'allait-il répondre ?  
-Tu devrais leur dire, House, déclara Wilson sans être discret.  
-Merci Wilson, répondit-il à son ami en le regardant et en articulant du mieux qu'il pouvait.  
Il prit la main de Lisa et se retourna vers Taub.  
-Oui, nous sommes ensemble, ça vous pose un problème ? demanda House avec un regard noir.  
-Heu...non...,répondit Taub détournant les yeux vers sa bière.  
-Félicitations, dit finalement Chase.  
-Merci, répondit Lisa avec un léger sourire.  
Avec tous ses sourires, ses approches et le fait qu'ils soient arriver ensemble, logique qu'il aient deviné. Le silence n'avait pas encore cessé alors Wilson devait vite sortir quelque chose.  
-Hum, ça vous direz de faire un tournoi de poker ?  
-Pourquoi pas, répondit Foreman posant son verre.  
-Je vais encore te plumer, répondit House souriant.  
-Greg, je te signale que la dernière fois c'est moi qui ait gagné, répondit-elle souriant à son tour. Personne ne fut surpris tu tutoiement et du fait qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom.  
-J'ai eu le temps de le plumer, personne ne bluffe mieux que moi !  
-Je suis plutôt doué dans mon genre, signala Taub avec un regard qui défiait House.  
-Arrêtez je vous voit venir, petit escroc. Vous êtes du genre à cacher les cartes dans vos manches ou dans votre caleçon ? House s'était légèrement avancé vers son employé.  
-Stop ! cria Wilson, je ne veux pas en savoir plus !  
-Peut-être que les autres sont intéresses, je suis sûre que Cuddy voudrait savoir quel genre je suis. Je pari qu'elle aimerait bien aller chercher les cartes, répondit House avec un grand sourire.  
L'effet de l'alcool se faisait apercevoir, Lisa avait légèrement rougit quand il avait dit ça. Il était peut être pas tout à fait normal, c'est son genre de dire ça mais maintenant ils étaient ensemble. Et puis il avait chaud, très chaud, il entendait vaguement ce que disait Wilson.  
-House, ça va ? lui demanda t-il. 

Il s'évanouit, Cuddy l'allongea sur la banquette tandis que Foreman appelait une ambulance. Révélations, sentiments, alcool, chaleur...Quel cocktail explosif...


	13. Wilson

Suite de Strike et révélations

Wilson, toujours là quand on a pas besoin de lui...

House se réveilla paisiblement. Il n'avait plus mal à la tête et il ressentit une agréable sensation dans le bas ventre. Il analysa la pièce, chambre d'hôpital, il se rappelait de son malaise. Il regardait à sa gauche, Lisa...Elle était assoupi sur le fauteuil et lui tenait la main, voilà ce qui causait cette agréable sensation. Il n'avait pas envie de la réveiller mais il avait très envie de l'embrasser. Il se leva doucement sans lâcher sa main et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. À ce contact elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise, puis les referma aussitôt, savourant pleinement le moment. Elle lâcha sa main et vint la poser sur sa nuque et l'autre sur sa joue rugueuse.  
-Tu crois que...,dit-il doucement entre deux baisers.  
Elle ne répondit pas et elle l'embrassa de plus belle. Il prit ça pour un "oui" et la fit se coucher sur lit tandis qu'il se plaça au dessus d'elle. Elle enleva son T-shirt le jetant sur le fauteuil, elle se retrouva en soutien gorge avec un House sur elle plus...qu'excité que jamais. Il l'embrassait dans le cou, remontant à son visage de temps en temps pour venir l'embrasser passionnément. House enleva sa chemise de patient et continua à l'embrasser sur le cou, descendant un peu plus bas dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Lui en caleçon, elle en soutien gorge, ils continuèrent leurs préliminaires tranquillement...jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre. Étrangement, aucun des deux ne réagit, et continuaient à s'embrasser. L'individu ressortit aussitôt en voyant la scène, plus que surpris. Il s'essaya sur un banc devant la chambre, surveillant quelconque autre personne qui voudrai rentrer dans la pièce. Greg et Lisa continuèrent à faire l'amour le plus silencieusement possible, avec Wilson dehors, à moitié traumatisé. Une fois leurs ébats terminés, ils tombèrent sur le lit, épuisés et heureux, House l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'habiller. Wilson avait comprit la leçon, il frappa avant d'entrer. Cuddy les laissa seuls, prétextant qu'elle devait retourner à son bureau.  
-Bonjour Wilson, ça va ? demanda House en souriant.  
-Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu un malaise, répondit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise.  
-J'ai juste eu un coup de chaud, signala t-il en enfilant son pantalon.  
-J'ai vu ça, tu avais l'air en forme tout à l'heure...  
-Tu nous a vu ? House rougit, heureusement que sa barbe cachait un peu sa honte.  
-Oh oui, j'ai eu le malheur d'ouvrir la porte !  
-La prochaine fois tu frappera avant d'entrer ! dit-il en s'avançant vers la porte.  
-Tu vas où ?  
-J'ai un jour de repos et je vais en profiter !  
-Pas dans le bureau de Cuddy j'espère.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai retenu la leçon.  
House partit dans le bureau de Lisa et entra sans frapper comme d'habitude. Elle était en plein dans la paperasse et avait juste relever la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.  
-Je suis désolé, dit-il en de mettant face à elle, appuyé contre le bureau.  
Elle se leva, se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa fougueusement et ouvra un bouton de sa chemise.  
-Je croyais qu'on ne devait plus le faire ici...,murmura t-il entre deux baisers.  
-Je sais, mais je préfère comme ça...  
Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser quand House lui demanda :  
-Ce soir 19h pour le poker ?  
-D'accord.  
Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir chez lui, pour chercher ce qu'il allait mettre ce soir...


	14. Bluff, Couleur et Tequila

Suite de Wilson, toujours là quand on a pas besoin de lui...

Début de soirée, Cuddy rentra chez elle pour se préparer. Elle mît une robe bleue en soie, une paire de chaussure assortie, un collier et des boucles d'oreilles en argent et un peu de maquillage faisait ressortir ses yeux. Elle était enfin prête quand House arriva en voiture. En effet, pas de moto ce soir avec sa robe. Lui avait un smoking noir avec une chemise blanche et un nœud de papillon noir. Elle le trouvait très sexy dans cette tenue et lui pouvait en dire autant sur elle. Elle était magnifique, c'était limite s'il ne bavait pas devant elle. Un baiser volé et ils partirent enfin rejoindre leurs collègues. Wilson, Chase, Taub et Foreman avaient eux aussi à peu près le même accoutrement que House tandis que Sam avait une robe grise avec un décolleté assez plongeant. Sam et Cuddy partirent chercher les boissons tandis que les hommes commençaient déjà à se défier.  
-Heureusement qu'on ne fait pas de strip poker, dit le plus âgé en mélangeant les cartes.  
-Pourquoi, vous avez peur de vous retrouver en caleçon ? demanda Chase en le défiant des yeux.  
-J'parlais pour vous, quoique, j'en connais une qui aime me voir en caleçon, fit-il en mettant un doigt sur son menton faisant mine de réfléchir.  
-J'pense plutôt qu'elle te préfère sans caleçon, déclara Wilson.  
Ils riaient franchement, Cuddy et Sam étaient revenu et s'installèrent avec les boissons. House et Foreman avaient pris un whisky, Chase et Taub une bière et Sam et Cuddy une Tequila.  
-Attention Taub, si vous trichez c'est le goudron et les plumes, signala House regardant son jeu.  
-Parlez pour vous, répondit-il en misant.  
House avait une paire d'as, Taub et Foreman s'étaient couchés, il était temps de bluffer. Il misa 50 jetons, Chase finit par se coucher. Il ne restait plus que Cuddy, Wilson et Sam. House plaça 30 jetons de plus, Cuddy se coucha. House dévoila ses cartes, son coup avait-il marché ? Wilson montra une paire de roi et Sam une paire de dix. House souriait, parfait, ça se déroulait bien pour lui. La partie continua de se dérouler et House jeta des petits regards en direction de Lisa, qui était en train de boire tranquillement sa tequila. Il la trouver si sexy en train de réaliser cette action. Il imaginait sa bouche à la place de la paille, caressant ses lèvres. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Taub qui lui signala que c'était à son tour de miser. Il préféra se coucher, ayant un jeu médiocre, profitant de cette action pour faire discrètement du pied à Cuddy. Ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger, jusqu'à ce qu'il remonte son pied délicatement sous sa robe. Elle lui murmura d'arrêter, ce qu'il fit immédiatement, et ceci le fit sourire et lui procura une douce sensation dans le bas ventre. Elle avait posé sa main droite sur sa cuisse, la caressant doucement, il avait l'air d'aimer ça. Et il aimait ça ! Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer...  
-Oh !  
Ce son pouvait s'apercevoir sur ses lèvres, il s'était redresser brusquement quand elle avait plus qu'effleuré son entre-jambe. Il fallait qu'il se calme sinon il allait lui sauter dessus avant la fin de la soirée. Elle montra son jeu, couleur, elle était très fière de son coup, on pouvait voir un petit sourire s'esquissait sur son visage. La soirée se termina tranquillement, ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit puis partirent. House entra dans sa voiture, suivit de Lisa. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. Elle approfondit le baiser et House avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait l'intention de partir dans l'immédiat. La nuit allait encore être mouvementée...


End file.
